


A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to a Bar Fight...

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A World War II bomber fic where Korra and Asami are RAF pilots. Asami flies a Sato Industries Spitfire, Korra an Avro Lancaster bomber, they cross paths in a bar fight and start crushing on each other. Inspired by <a href="http://anday.deviantart.com/art/Asami-Sato-fan-art-504544653">this piece of fan art</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter fic with no set schedule.

Korra adjusted her goggles, shifting nervously as the thought of what was to come resurfaced in her mind. She glanced left, then right, scanning the scene before her, taking in the clouds illuminated by the late afternoon sun, the four massive Merlin engines roaring gloriously on the outstretched wings, the stoic but reassurance glance that Mako, her flight officer shot her, and the various gauges and instruments helped her keep the marvel of human engineering that is the Avro Lancaster in the air.

The dark skinned woman exhaled slowly, letting the tension slip from her shoulders, “I can do this” Korra thought to herself, “I've got to survive, for my crew and my country...”

An ominous and growing drone cut her off, black specks in the distance rapidly resolving themselves into a squadron German Messerschmidt BF-109's, their wings flashing as the desert sun gleamed off them. Soon the fighters fell upon her bomber, diving in from all directions, machine guns perforating the wings, cannon rounds tearing open holes in the fuselage, rounds zipping through as Korra and her crew hung on for dear life, trying in vain to fight back.

Both engines on the port wing sputtered out, the fuel tank draining rapidly through dozens of bullet holes. The plane began to nose dive, trailing smoke, plummeting to the earth. And just as they slammed into the rolling dunes below, Korra jerked awake, drenched in sweat, muffling a scream of terror.

Slowly as her heart rate fell, Korra came back to reality, trembling like a leaf; She was still reeling from the shock of the dream, how vivid it still was, even after a year of recovery. Thankfully she went unnoticed, all of the pilots were either passed out or out drinking, Korra deciding to do the latter as she quietly put on her bomber jacket and slipped out of the barracks, heading for for a little pub just off base called The Winchester, a local favorite for many pilots and factory workers alike.

Before long she was leaning against the bar, gratefully pouring back a large mug of dark ale, trying to forget the ache that plagued her. It'd been more than a year since those painful events and Korra had thought she was past them. She'd been on a tour in North Africa, supporting the british armored pushback against Rommel's Panzers, flying around the clock bombing raids against german supply depots and forward positions. Late in the afternoon one day, Korra was out with her crew doing a saturation bombing of a communications hub, and they were caught. The german ace leading the charge dove in with his wolfpack of seasoned pilots and just tore her bomber group to shreds, they had fallen into a perfectly laid trap. 

The next thing that she could remember, she woke up in a dimly lit room, choking on acrid tobacco smoke, screaming as the wounds on her back lit up. As she slowly swam back to reality, Korra realized that she had been in a crash, that her crew was probably killed or captured, and that she was currently handcuffed to a rusty chair in any number of a million dark holes that Germans loved to drop prisoners down. The muscular woman thrashed and screamed as a frigid water was thrown on her, her captors laughing uproariously at the sight of her struggling. She swore at them and they laughed even harder. Soon the clipped pace of an officers boots approached and an imposing man entered the room. He was a solid frame of toned muscle, with a stoic face, shaved head and a scar splitting his right eyebrow in half, unmistakably Zaheer Schneider, one of Germany's top aces and the last man any prisoner wanted to see. 

What followed was 5hrs filled with some of the most sadistic things any human being could inflict on another. "The man was a dyed in the wool psychopath..." Korra thought repressing a shudder at the memories of the horrors that Zaheer had inflicted on her, torturing her for his own selfish pleasure.

She looked up, realizing that she had drained her entire pint and was shaking, so Korra opted for a well aged scotch and let the slow burn down her throat calm her. Next to her some sleazy piece of trash named Tahno (on of her fellow bomber pilots) was hitting on someone loudly and as Korra turned to see who, she gasped. The brilliant emerald eyes that she met captivated her as she soaked in the flowing raven locks and stunningly cut red dress, far too classy for a joint like this. After Tahno's third attempt to impress the woman with his piloting stories, Korra had had enough. She grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to the floor, earning a surprised yelp as his head bounced off the dark timbers. "Leave the lady alone Tahno, can't you see she isn't buying what you're selling?" Korra barked as she put a knee on his chest, pinning him beneath her.

Just when Korra thought the situation could be resolved calmly, the inebriated crew of Tahno's bomber, the Wolf Bat, came charging at Korra looking for a fight. Despite wishing to give them exactly what they wanted, Korra look for a quick exit. She viciously decked one of the opposing crew in the jaw, causing the poor bastard to drop like a sack of potatoes, before grabbing the mysterious woman's hand and yanking her out of the pub as a full blown brawl erupted. After several minutes of panicked sprinting down back alleys, the pair doubled over laughing as the adrenaline ebbed, the dark memories entirely forgotten for the moment.

Once Korra had caught her breath, she looked up into those startling green eyes and froze, stuttering out "s-so yeah...th-that was a thing..." watching the beautiful stranger collapse against the wall, laughing at how flustered Korra was.

As she wiped away tears of laughter, the woman responded with "Yes, that was most certainly _A THING_... I've got to go, but I hope to see you around!" Korra blushing furiously as the gorgeous stranger winked at her and strode away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and the mysterious woman cross paths again, awkward gayness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is kinda short, mostly setting up for chapter 3 which will be extra smutty!

The morning wake up call jolted Korra out of a deep sleep as it blared across the base, shattering the morning stillness. Korra stumbled to the showers, pulling on her pants and cursing as she almost tripped over Naga, her big furry lump of a dog. In record time she was sprinting out the showers, shaking water out of her hair as she ran. She managed to slip into the briefing room just ahead of Commander Tenzin, who shot her the "I'm watching you" gesture, to which she mockingly mimicked him, disappearing into the crowd with a laugh.

Once everyone was present, it quickly quieted down, the pilots finding their seats. Korra settled herself off in the corner, casually staring out the window and ignoring Tenzin, who had begun to talk. This went on for several minutes, Korra occasionally picking out important details, until a new voice joined in, causing her to pause and try and place it. She turned as the voice started talking about some technical specifications or something and her jaw dropped. 

"HOLY SHIT, it's the woman! that woman from the bar last night!!! ugh, she's smart and hot and it's not fair" Korra screamed internally, finally snapping back to reality as her name was practically shouted at her by Tenzin.

"Huh, what?" she blurted out, watching the gorgeous lady next to him go red trying not to laugh at the expression plastered across your face.

"I WAS SAYING..." he continued brusquely " That Mako volunteered your plane for the transport mission to Dover, you'll be flying in several new prototypes for demonstrations and field testing for the military brass. And Miss Sato here" he indicated the now immaculately composed woman next to him "will be flying escort in the latest Future Industries Spitfire, testing out it's capabilities before it's handed off for final approval. Did you get all of that, Korra?"

"Y-yes sir..." Korra couldn't bear to look up, utterly mortified that she'd made a complete ass of herself in front of the most gorgeous woman on the planet.

Tenzin sighed "you're all dismissed. Korra, your bomber is already being loaded for the flight, I suggest you get to the hanger."

Not waiting a second longer, Korra bolted, grateful to be finished with the most embarrassing moment of her life. Her heart rate had finally calmed by the time she reached the vast hanger that housed base's compliment of bombers and fighter aircraft. The wall of heat and noise engulfed her and she sighed, letting the familiar sights, sounds, and smells relax her further. She strode quickly over to where her pride and joy was parked, grateful to see her dependable crew already finishing the pre-flight checks. Bolin, her bombardier, shot her his signature grin while helping the ground crew maneuver equipment into the plane's vast bay. Korra climbed up into the fuselage, twisting herself around in the tight space and shimmying forward, finally reaching the cockpit of the aircraft. She settled herself into Raava's pilot seat, anxious and excited as she always was before a flight.

Her flight officer, Mako, tapped her on the shoulder. "we're green across the board, miss Sato is ready whenever, and the tower has given us the go ahead to leave when ready"

She shot him a thumbs up, pulling on her headset and tuning into the cockpit frequency, "Alright everybody, let's do it by the book, first round's on me when we get there!"

Korra methodically flipped the four ignition switches, feeling the throaty rumble in her chest as the four massive Merlin engines spun to life. She gently released the throttle and began taxiing forward, lining the large aircraft up with the runway. Moments later they were climbing smoothly away from the base, grateful to be back in the air again. Before long they reached a good cruising altitude and leveled off, finally giving their lone fighter escort a chance to catch up. Korra studied the plane as it came along side them. It looked for the most part like a run of the mill, Future Industries Spitfire, but it had what looked to be enhancements on the engines, some kind of radar package, and additional pylons holding spare fuel tanks.

"I'd love to see what she can do" Mako commented.

"I bet you would!" Korra replied, wagging her eyebrows at him.

"fuck off!" he huffed

"That's fuck off, _CAPTAIN_ " Korra shouted back. "Now shut the fuck up, I've got an idea!"

She keyed her headset over to the fighter, opening a line. "Hey there Miss Sato, I hope you're enjoying the flight so far, the crew and I were wondering if you could put the fighter through it's paces for us?"

A bright laugh came back "Sure, why not? And Korra, you can call me Asami, I don't bite... unless you want me to." She closed the com with another laugh that made Korra's insides squirm and her chest flutter.

Suddenly Asami throttled up and dove her plane past of Raava's nose, looping down underneath and spiraling up to set up for a perfect mock strafing run that ended with her cruising tight to the top of Korra's wing, matching speed so that their cockpits lined up. Emerald eyes met cerulean ones, and they both gasped. Neither had gotten the chance to study the other, and seeing each other this closely was mutually breathtaking. Thankfully both maintained composure and avoided a mid air collision, and there was an unspoken agreement between the two women to meet that night and get to know everything about each other, intimately.


End file.
